Free Fall transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 20 "Free Fall" Transcribed by Pegship Previously on THE ROOKIE: CHIEF WILLIAMS You left your foster brother, a known felon, off your PHQ. BISHOP I have a lot to be sorry for. And I am. RUIZ I need someone here to be my eyes and ears. BISHOP You want me to be a rat for Internal Affairs? WEST Who the hell do you think you are? PERCY WEST Your father. WEST Not the one that I thought you were. WEST We can cut him off in the plaza. LOPEZ Wait! Brake! WEST When I pushed to be something I'm not, I almost got someone killed. NOLAN The least impressive thing about you is you're dating a 45-year-old rookie. RUSSO What's wrong with that? WILLIAMS Until I administer the oral exam, get the hell out of my office. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA, NIGHT NOLAN is quizzing CHEN and WEST on penal codes. NOLAN What's a 314? WEST Uh, indecent exposure. NOLAN Nice. A 273g? CHEN Being intoxicated in the presence of a child. NOLAN Well done. Reminds me of a funny story... CHEN Mm, mm-hmm, uh-uh. NOLAN Which is for later. How about a 237? CHEN False imprisonment. NOLAN Nicely done, and a personal favorite of mine, a 597h. CHEN & WEST (together) Unlawfully attaching a propeller to an animal so that dogs may chase it. NOLAN Well done. That's 500 penal codes down, 1,000 to go. Curly fries? WEST Yes. CHEN Definitely. NOLAN gets up and goes over to a food truck. A young man has just pointed a weapon at the man behind the counter. CLASH Money. Now. NOLAN (under his breath) 211, armed robbery. CHEN and WEST see what’s going on, draw their weapons and join NOLAN at the truck. NOLAN (to the robber) 488, petty theft. CLASH You a cop? NOLAN Yes, I am. And so are they. Hands in the air. Drop your guns. CHEN Turn around. The robber and his accomplice obey, and CHEN and WEST pat them down. NOLAN Turn around. You guys, this looks to me like a criminal conspiracy. WEST You mean a 182. NOLAN Also a 12-0-20. CHEN Oh, illegal possession of a firearm. CLASH Actually, it's a 417. The guns are fake. NOLAN (inspecting the weapon CLASH dropped) Ha! He's right! CHEN Yep, but this knife's real, and that's a violation of - ALL THREE 21510(b). CHEN Turn around. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - BEDROOM, DAY NOLAN is lying in bed, watching JESSICA RUSSO get dressed. NOLAN You are trouble. RUSSO Why is that? NOLAN 'Cause I'm supposed to be focused on this test, and all I can think about - oh, my God - is you. And now you're gonna be moving here full time. RUSSO Yeah, well, that job at Homeland Security was too good to pass up. Plus, decent benefits. She climbs onto the bed next to him. NOLAN Oh. RUSSO Oh. NOLAN Oh. RUSSO Come house hunting with me this weekend. NOLAN Yeah, sounds fun. I'd love to. Oh, uh, Henry's flying in. You two can finally meet. (off her look) Is that too soon? I'm sorry. I have no idea - the single dad rules, yet. RUSSO No, no. It's It's fine. Um, I'd like to meet him. NOLAN Great. RUSSO Yeah, good. Okay. I gotta go. You are gonna do great on your test. She kisses him and climbs off the bed. NOLAN Thank you. RUSSO Okay? INT. STATION - BULLPEN BISHOP walks up to meet DET. ELENA RUIZ. RUIZ Officer Bishop. Glad you called. I was worried you were ignoring me. BISHOP No, ma'am. I was just weighing my options. RUIZ And? BISHOP You promise I'll be cleared by the Chief if I spy on my fellow officers? RUIZ Don't look at it as spying. You're helping me monitor cops who cross the line. BISHOP Like the line you're crossing with me. Violating the Peace Officers Bill of Rights. RUIZ What are you doing? BISHOP I thought hard about your offer, but I decided to go a different way. By calling your boss. She glances pointedly to one side, where SGT. GREY and CMDR. PERCY WEST are approaching. RUIZ Sir, I can explain. PERCY You can try. But I recommend you do it after consulting your union lawyer. I've spoken to the Chief. (to BISHOP) Your case has been closed, Officer Bishop. A formal letter of reprimand will be placed in your file. My apologies for Officer Ruiz's rogue actions. Let's go. He exits with RUIZ in tow. GREY Letter of reprimand, fair resolution. Should be grateful. BISHOP I am. GREY Good. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY LOPEZ 80 might be the passing grade, Boot, but if you don't get at least a 90, you should turn in your badge on general principle. BRADFORD Officer Chen, I will take it as a personal insult if you get anything less than a 93. CHEN Yes, sir. Have you figured out what you're gonna do with all your new free time? Might I suggest a book club? BRADFORD What are you talking about? CHEN You know, after I pass, there won't be any more daily evaluations to write. BRADFORD Whether I evaluate you daily or weekly, I will continue to judge you every minute. Understood? CHEN Yes, sir. GREY takes his place at the podium. GREY So, all right. Big day ahead. Rookies will work the first six hours of their shift on patrol, then come back to take the written test. Hey, try not to tire them out this morning. Just take the easy calls, okay? BRADFORD I don't do easy. GREY But you do follow direct orders, am I right, Officer Bradford? BRADFORD Yes, sir. GREY Good. Easy, then. Following the written exam, you three will report to the Chief's office, where he will personally administer the oral exam. Remember, he can fail you for a dozen different reasons, so - (tapping his temple) Remind me, Officer Nolan, how the Chief feels about you. NOLAN Oh, big fan, sir. GREY Mm-hmm. Yeah. All right, see you three back here in six hours. All right, that's it. INT. STATION - SALLY PORT WEST is loading their gear into their shop. LOPEZ You're driving today, Officer West. WEST I am? Why? LOPEZ 'Cause we both know you're gonna pass the exam. WEST I mean, I feel pretty good, but - LOPEZ The rules and regulations of the LAPD are part of your DNA. WEST You're right. Test's in the bag. LOPEZ Which means I have today to decide whether to request you be assigned to a new training officer. WEST What? Why? LOPEZ Because I feel like I failed you. You were a mess right out of the gate. And I thought I got you past it. But then you lost it again last week. So either you're falling down or I am. WEST What happened last week was my fault. I let my family drama get in the way, and it won't happen again. LOPEZ It's not good enough. You shouldn't still be struggling with the most basic question "Why am I here?" Why do you want to be a cop, Officer West? WEST Because I've always wanted to be one. LOPEZ Being groomed for this isn't the same as choosing it. You gotta want this job for the right reason. For you, not your father. WEST So, why did you choose it? LOPEZ I have four older brothers. Guess it gave me a pathological need to stand up for the little guy. Which is why I was also willing to dig deep with you, but maybe I've given you too much leash. Maybe you need a different instructor to get your head on straight. WEST I don't want a different instructor. Look, just tell me what I have to do. LOPEZ You never got a real Plain Clothes Day. So this morning you're gonna run things. Then we'll see what happens. EXT. STREET - OUTSIDE STOREFRONT, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN respond to a silent alarm call. DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, silent hold-up alarm activated at Madame Megan's Psychic Shop. 2417 Vine. Code 3. They enter the shop to find a man threatening a woman with a heavy crystal ball as she cowers on the floor. FISCHER Tell me! Tell me right now! How the hell did you know?! Answer me! BRADFORD Police. Drop the snow globe. MADAME MEGAN That's a $900 crystal ball. Can he just put it down instead? BRADFORD You heard her. Gently. FISCHER puts the ball down and CHEN makes him face the wall as BRADFORD helps the woman to her feet. CHEN Up against the wall. Turn around. BRADFORD Ma'am, you okay? MEGAN Yeah. I was just giving that psycho a reading, and he hulked out. FISCHER Don't say another word. We've got psychic-client confidentiality. MEGAN That's not a thing, asshat. BRADFORD So, what exactly were you telling him when he attacked you? MEGAN We were talking about his love life. I said I saw an image of him and a beautiful woman surrounded by trees, and then he freaked out. CHEN Why is that, sir? Strike a little close to home? Have you been in the woods with a woman recently? FISCHER No, it was just a misunderstanding. BRADFORD (into radio) Control, run a name for me. (looking at the man’s license) Last name Fischer, first name Randy L. Suspected on a domestic. DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, be advised, suspect's wife was reported missing six weeks ago. CHEN Hands behind your back. She cuffs the man. MEGAN Holy crap. I was just making that up. FISCHER You were? MEGAN You think if I were really psychic that I'd be working out of a moldy storefront in Hollywood? (to BRADFORD, suggestively) Although, I can totally see us destroying my bedroom later. BRADFORD Um ... INT. BUS STATION - WAITING AREA BISHOP and NOLAN respond to a call. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, report of a dead body, Seventh Street bus terminal. NOLAN At least it's behind you. BISHOP Behind me? Please, that letter of reprimand is a permanent red flag. It'll affect every promotion I go in for. NOLAN You say tomato. (to the station security guard) Uh, you reported finding a dead body? MITCH Yeah, he's in the men's room. Must've come in on the late bus from Phoenix after the cleaning crew went through. BISHOP All right. We'll take it from here. Thank you. She and NOLAN proceed to the men’s room and find a dead man lying on the floor. There’s a rope around his neck and his skin is bluish-white. NOLAN Definitely a homicide. BISHOP Glove up. Find an I.D. Don't touch anything else. NOLAN extracts the man’s wallet, places it in an evidence bag, and brings it to BISHOP. BISHOP (into radio) Control, run a party. Last of Valance, first of Corey. D.O.B. 4/14/97, and notify a supervisor and homicide unit. DISPATCH Copy that. NOLAN At least we know what we're doing until the test. BISHOP Yeah. Waiting. INT. STATION - PROCESSING LOPEZ and WEST bring in two suspects as GREY walks into the area. LOPEZ (to suspect) Sit on the bench. GREY I thought I told you to take it easy. LOPEZ We did. Officer West spotted these two trying to steal an ATM from the Save Mart on Cahuenga. GREY Writing it up as a 211? WEST No, sir. Technically, it's considered a bank burglary, not a robbery. GREY Very good. WEST Sir, can I ask you something? GREY Okay. WEST Why'd you become a cop? GREY gives LOPEZ a look of puzzlement. LOPEZ I gave him a little homework. Easy day and all. GREY I liked the teamwork. I missed it after the Army. The door to Processing opens and LOPEZ sees WESLEY EVERS talking to someone in the bullpen. EVERS I need those files right now. LOPEZ Excuse me. She goes out to talk to him. EVERS Hey. LOPEZ Hey. How's it going? EVERS Better now. LOPEZ So, listen, I can probably duck out of here early. Jackson's got an exam this afternoon. Any way you can clear your schedule for some us time? EVERS Actually, I think I can. LOPEZ Really? EVERS Yeah. Call me when you're off. INT. BUS STATION - WAITING ROOM, DAY NOLAN and BISHOP are standing, waiting for the crime scene techs to arrive. NOLAN You ever dated a guy with a kid? (off her look) Relax. This is about Jessica. I think I freaked her out today suggesting she meet Henry. BISHOP I doubt it. My guess is nothing freaks that woman out. Through the front windows they see a pack of people in hazmat suits approaching, led by JESSICA RUSSO and DR. MORGAN. The group enters the building and go straight to BISHOP and NOLAN. NOLAN What the hell? RUSSO Hey, you stepped in a bit of a wasp's nest. Did either of you touch the body? BISHOP He did. With gloves on, to get the wallet. RUSSO Is that all that you touched? NOLAN Yes. Why? You're freaking me out. One of the hazmat people moves past them and goes into the men’s room where the body lies. BISHOP Wait. That is an active crime scene. RUSSO Well, that's secondary right now. DR. MORGAN Hi. I'm Dr. Morgan from the CDC. Are you sure you didn't come into contact with the victim's mouth, saliva, or any bodily fluids? NOLAN Yeah, I'm sure. CDC MEDIC (from the men’s room) No sign of infection. NOLAN Infection? RUSSO Your murder victim is part of a homegrown terror cell that the DHS has been tracking, and we believe that they're planning a deadly biological attack on the City of Los Angeles. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY RUSSO and MORGAN are leading the briefing; GREY stands nearby. RUSSO Okay, so here is what we know. At 10:00 last night, this man, Corey Valance, boarded a bus from Phoenix to L.A. He had a partner with him. We have no identification on that man, but we do know that they're part of a fringe nationalist group which believes that Los Angeles stands for everything that is wrong in America. GREY The two men arrived here at 5:00 this morning. We believe Corey's partner strangled him in the bus station bathroom right after. BRADFORD You thinking Corey got cold feet? RUSSO It seems likely, yes, especially since they came here with this deadly virus. NOLAN Well, that explains the Silkwood shower we just took. MORGAN That was purely a precaution. There is no evidence that the biological agent they were transporting has been released. RUSSO But we do have every reason to believe that there is an attack planned in the near future. CHEN What type of virus are we talking about? MORGAN A weaponized strain of hemorrhagic fever, basically causes you to start bleeding and never stop. And that's how the virus spreads, through contact with bodily fluids. It has an extremely short incubation period and a gruesome pathology. If not treated quickly, it has a 90% fatality rate. MORGAN runs through several images on the screen, obviously of victims of the virus, and they are indeed gruesome. NOLAN And if it's treated quickly? MORGAN We believe that drops down to around 60%. But the bad news is - NOLAN That's not the bad news? MORGAN No. The bad news is, there's only an experimental vaccine. We're flying it here from Atlanta. But there's only a few hundred doses. Nowhere near enough to combat an outbreak. GREY So, obviously, the rookie exam will be postponed. The Feds are asking us to be their boots on the ground while they set up a command center here. First order of business to I.D. Corey's partner/killer. So you'll conduct field interviews with the other passengers on the bus. BISHOP Do we think Corey's killer is operating alone now? RUSSO No. We think there's one more, a local who picked him up at the bus station. GREY So, okay, this is extremely sensitive. We can't risk the news getting out and causing a panic. That being said, you can warn your immediate families to stay away from populated areas, but no details. Understood? All right. Let's go get these guys. Several officers are making calls as they leave the room en masse. CHEN (on phone) Mom, it's only for you and Dad, okay? You can't tell anybody else. BRADFORD (on phone) No, I re- I really can't say anything else. RUSSO (to MORGAN) Now, the majority of - NOLAN, the last cop in the room, addresses RUSSO from his seat at the rookies’ table. NOLAN You knew. RUSSO Can you give us a minute, please? MORGAN Yeah. Yeah, thank you. MORGAN steps aside and NOLAN comes over to talk to RUSSO. NOLAN That's why you hesitated when I talked about Henry visiting. You knew L.A. wasn't safe. RUSSO I was briefed about a possible threat last week. NOLAN And you didn't warn me. You'd just have Henry show up for the apocalypse. RUSSO No, no. I-I didn't know that this was real. The DHS and the FBI hear dozens of potential terror threats every month. And most of them are just talk or we can shut them down. NOLAN That's not the same as knowing it's safe. This is my son we're talking about. Even if there was the slightest chance there was danger, you should've said something. BISHOP (from the doorway) You ready? NOLAN Yeah. NOLAN exits the room. INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE GREY is on the phone with his wife. GREY Honey, you should go to your parents'. Look, you know I can't tell you what's going on. But it's bad. INT. STATION - SALLY PORT WEST and LOPEZ get in their shop and prepare to go on patrol. WEST You gonna call Wesley? LOPEZ I want to. But I don't know if I can trust him to keep it quiet. WEST Really? LOPEZ Yeah, this is the kind of civil liberties issue he gets on his soapbox about. WEST Yeah, but how would you feel if something happens and you didn't warn him? LOPEZ sighs and makes a call. LOPEZ (on phone) Hey, it's me. I'm afraid I can't get together this afternoon. Something came up. Yeah, I'm disappointed, too. Uh, I'll call you later. (ends call; to WEST) I couldn't risk it. EXT. PRODUCTION SET, DAY DIRECTOR Cut. That's lunch. Everyone back in 30 minutes, please. BISHOP and NOLAN are on their way to interview one of the passengers from the bus. NOLAN It's not right. Keeping everyone in the dark. We're supposed to be protecting them. BISHOP That's what we're trying to do. NOLAN Yeah, but - BISHOP But nothing, Officer Nolan. This is where the job's hardest. If we alert the public, we alert the men we're hunting. Odds are, they'll panic and set it all off. And then we'll cause exactly what we're trying to prevent. NOLAN And what if they set it off anyway before we catch them? BISHOP Then it'll haunt us. NOLAN All right, what's this guy's name? (looking at the list) Really? (calling out) Um, Brad Dallas? A young man leans out of a tour tram. BRAD DALLAS Oh, hey. That's me. NOLAN Can we have a word with you over here? DALLAS Uh, sure. (to the tourists) Uh, be right back. BISHOP Were you on the bus last night coming from Phoenix? DALLAS Uh, yeah. I was visiting my mom. Why? NOLAN Did you see this man on the bus? He shows DALLAS the profile sheet. DALLAS Oh, that's cool. BISHOP Is that a yes? DALLAS Uh, yeah, he looks familiar. NOLAN He was traveling with someone. You happen to remember him? DALLAS No, I wasn't paying attention. I was taking a bunch of selfies. You know, for the 'gram? But I couldn't post them, though, 'cause my pores were huge. NOLAN Can we see them, please? The pictures, not your pores. DALLAS Oh. He produces his phone and they scroll through several photos, finding one with two other passengers in the background. BISHOP Yep, that's our dead guy. NOLAN Yeah, which means the man next to him's our target, but he's too dark to see. You know who's really good at Photoshop? BISHOP The FBI. NOLAN That's right. (to DALLAS) We're gonna take your phone, but we'll get it back to you just as soon as we can. DALLAS W- Uh- Um- BISHOP and NOLAN walk off with the phone. NOLAN Stay dry. EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN are visiting another bus passenger. CHEN Man. And here I thought that test was gonna be the most stressful thing about my day. BRADFORD Best case scenario, it's tomorrow's problem. CHEN And worst case? Never mind, don't answer that. BRADFORD knocks on the door. BRADFORD Police. PETE LANGSTON Took you long enough. Bag's in here. He lets them in the house and leads BRADFORD into a bedroom. BRADFORD Sir, we're here about the bus you took from Phoenix. LANGSTON No kidding. I called you about the bag. BRADFORD And what bag is that? LANGSTON I thought it was mine on the bus. I picked it up by accident. Noticed as soon as I got home. Called right away. Still took you guys like six hours to get here. BRADFORD Uh, sir, we're not here about a bag. LANGSTON So you don't have mine? BRADFORD No. LANGSTON Damn it. My computer's in there. I went through this one looking for an address and all I found was some weird science equipment. BRADFORD exchanges a look with CHEN, who is in the living room. CHEN (on radio) Control, this is 7-Adam-19. Patch me into task force, please. BRADFORD Sir, did you touch anything in there? LANGSTON Yeah, I cut my finger going through it looking for an address. Some kind of broken vial. Won't stop bleeding. His finger is bleeding and he’s coughing. CHEN Everything okay in there? BRADFORD Yeah. Just stay out there. He moves swiftly to slam the bedroom door, closing himself and LANGSTON in the bedroom and leaving CHEN in the living room. CHEN Tim. No! LANGSTON What's happening? BRADFORD It's okay. There's a bad case of the flu going around. We were warned about it this morning at roll call. Nothing to panic about. LANGSTON Then why'd you lock the door? BRADFORD Standard protocol. Look, was there anyone else in the house with you earlier today? LANGSTON No. My kid's with my ex. BRADFORD You got any cold medicine? LANGSTON I think so. BRADFORD Go take it. LANGSTON I'm coughing up blood. BRADFORD I'm just telling you how they advised us to treat this if we came across it. Right now, my partner is radioing for an ambulance. Gonna be here any minute. Go. (through the door) Everything all right out there, Chen? CHEN Uh, yeah. The CDC's on their way. Hey, you need to come out of there. BRADFORD That's not gonna happen. Got to keep this contained. CHEN Tim - BRADFORD It's gonna be all right, Boot. You keep your head in the game, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. INT. STATION - BULLPEN RUSSO sees BISHOP and NOLAN enter with the confiscated phone. RUSSO Where are those pictures? Okay, FBI table. BISHOP heads over with the phone; RUSSO lays a hand on NOLAN’s arm. RUSSO John, uh, wait. I'm sorry. I would have never let you bring your son into a dangerous situation. I promise. NOLAN Good. 'Cause I really didn't like being mad at you. RUSSO (relieved) I didn't really like you being mad at me, either. BISHOP Jessica. RUSSO and NOLAN go over to a table where BISHOP and an FBI TECH are looking at a screen. FBI TECHNICIAN Our terrorist is Jimmy Roskin, 31 years old. Arrested eight months ago on a hate crime charge that didn't stick. RUSSO Okay, run his photo against all the traffic and security cameras around the bus station. And check for known associates. GREY comes up to join the group. GREY Looks like we have our first infection. NOLAN Who? GREY One of the bus passengers. Luckily, he's contained. But Tim might be infected, too. EXT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE - DRIVEWAY Several cars from Homeland Security and the CDC pull up. An HS man opens the back of a van full of people in hazmat suits. HOMELAND SECURITY Come on. Let's move it on out. INT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE DR. MORGAN and the team enter the house. MORGAN Officer Chen, you want to tell me what happened? CHEN Yeah, uh, the bus passenger mistakenly grabbed the wrong bag, and the virus must have been in it because he coughed up blood on Tim. The CDC people are using plastic and duct tape to seal up the interior doors and windows. CHEN What - Whoa. What are they doing? We need to get them out of there. MORGAN We will. But first we have to establish a proper quarantine. Did any blood get on you? CHEN Uh, no. I was out here. Tim immediately closed the door. MORGAN Smart man. (through the door) Officer Bradford, this is Dr. Morgan from the CDC. BRADFORD Hey, Doc. MORGAN How you doing? BRADFORD is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall next to the bedroom door; he’s removed his coat and uniform shirt but kept his Kevlar vest on over his t-shirt. LANGSTON sits on the other side of the room, coughing, his nose bleeding profusely. BRADFORD Fine. But Mr. Langston's struggling a little. MORGAN Can you describe his condition? BRADFORD Yeah. He, uh, started coughing blood about 20 minutes ago. Now he's got a pretty wicked nosebleed. LANGSTON Why aren't they coming in? Where's my ambulance? BRADFORD It'll be here any minute. Just stay put. Save your energy. CHEN Uh, where's the vaccine? MORGAN Still in the air. Should land in the next hour or so. CHEN You can't make Tim wait in there. He might not be infected. MORGAN Sorry. Quarantine rules exist for a reason. Officer Bradford, do you mind if I put you to work while you wait? BRADFORD You want to know what's in the bag? MORGAN Yes, I do. BRADFORD Copy that. Uh, Chen, I'm gonna turn on my body cam. You can monitor it from out there. CHEN Okay. Please be careful. BRADFORD pulls out his body cam and puts it on, then goes over to poke through the backpack on the bed, using his baton. BRADFORD All right. Here we go. MORGAN Wait, wait. What is that bottle? BRADFORD Looks like the delivery device. It's a misting fan. MORGAN I think you're right. Looks like there's a growth medium inside the bottle. Add the virus to it, then spray it in a crowd. Droplets land on people's faces, infect them through their mouth and nose. It's as low tech as you can get. (into radio) It's Dr. Morgan. I know how they're planning to disperse the virus. INT. STATION - BULLPEN RUSSO is on the other end of the phone with MORGAN. RUSSO Understood. Yes. Okay, keep keep me posted. BISHOP How's Tim? RUSSO It's too soon to tell. NOLAN Got something! Photo of our guy matched back to a gas station where the bus depot is. We got a picture of the car that picked him up but not the driver. FBI TECH I ran the plate, but it came back stolen. RUSSO Okay, cut to the good news. FBI TECH I followed it through traffic cameras all the way to Highland Park. But I lost it when it got off the freeway. NOLAN That area's mostly residential, except for the police museum, but I doubt that's where they were headed. More than likely, that's where home base is. BISHOP Or they went local to avoid highway cams. NOLAN Either way, it's the only lead we got. GREY Get out there. I'm sending all available units to canvass with you. NOLAN Yes, sir. NOLAN and BISHOP take off. INT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE - BEDROOM BRADFORD No sign of any I.D. or target information. BRADFORD is standing next to the closed door relaying information to MORGAN. His body cam picks up an image in a mirror - it’s LANGSTON, who has picked up a chair and is charging BRADFORD with it. CHEN Tim! Tim, look out! Tim. Tim! LANGSTON hits BRADFORD with the chair. LANGSTON I gotta get outta here. Gotta get outta here here. Gotta get outta here. BRADFORD pulls out his taser and brings LANGSTON down with it, then cuffs him to the bed frame. CHEN Tim! Tim, are you okay? Hey, answer me. BRADFORD It's okay! I'm okay! Well, that was fun. CHEN Are you sure you're okay? BRADFORD Kind of depends on your definition of the word. CHEN (to MORGAN) You need to get that vaccine here right now. EXT. STREET, DAY Patrol cars are moving along the streets of L.A. looking for the suspects. GREY (on radio) All units, be advised we have a positive I.D. on the terror suspect vehicle. We're looking for a light blue 2013 four-door Ion with a scratch the driver's side door. Be advised, suspects are armed extremely dangerous, and pose an imminent danger to the public if they escape. BISHOP and NOLAN are on foot, canvassing a neighborhood. BISHOP (to resident) Well, if you do see him, or the car, please call 911. MAN Right. He goes back inside and the cops continue walking along the street. NOLAN Nobody knows each other in this neighborhood. Back in Pennsylvania, I knew all my neighbors. Names, families, even helped deliver a few kids. BISHOP I'm sorry, what? NOLAN Robertson twins, winter storm of 2014. Hospital roads were all blocked, so I had to become a temporary midwife. Good thing I brought my toolbox, too, 'cause - BISHOP Forget I asked. NOLAN Right. BISHOP Let's go talk to some real locals. She’s spotted a homeless encampment in a nearby park. EXT. STREET, DAY WEST and LOPEZ are walking back to their shop after canvassing another neighborhood. WEST Well, that was a bust. LOPEZ Yeah, most people are at work. EVERS pulls up in his car and speaks to them through the open window. EVERS Hey. What's going on? Awful lot of cops around. LOPEZ I'm not really at liberty to say. EVERS Seriously? This is my neighborhood. If something's going on, I deserve to know. LOPEZ Okay. But you have to keep it quiet. You can't tell anyone else. EVERS Sure. LOPEZ We're trying to stop a terror attack. We believe one of the terrorists lives around here. So you should evacuate maybe even get out of the city. Okay? EVERS No, not okay. So far from okay. Why haven't you issued a warning or an evacuation? People have the right to know. LOPEZ We can't, okay? 'Cause it would cause a panic and alert the terrorists that we're on to them. EVERS That's not your call to make. LOPEZ This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. Because I knew you were gonna get on your high horse - EVERS High horse? This is about basic civil liberties, guys. LOPEZ Give me your phone. She plucks the phone off his dashboard. EVERS What? LOPEZ I'm placing you under arrest. She reaches in and unbuckles his seatbelt, then opens the car door to get him out of the car. EVERS Wait. What for? LOPEZ Violation of public order. Come on. EVERS This isn't gonna hold up in court. LOPEZ Doesn't have to. But you're incommunicado until this is resolved. Come on. She cuffs him and puts him in the back seat of the shop. WEST You sure about this? LOPEZ No. EXT. PARK, DAY NOLAN is talking to a young man who apparently lives in the park. NOLAN Do you recognize this man? Or this car? JORGE Yeah, the car, yeah. I see it almost every morning on Fig. That's where I panhandle. The, uh, driver is a real piece of crap. Cursed me out, saying I ruined his country. Like I wasn't born at Cedars-Sinai, you know? NOLAN Officer Bishop. BISHOP (to a woman she’s been talking to) Thank you. NOLAN This gentleman has seen the car. BISHOP I don't suppose you know where the guy lives? JORGE Over off Wayland. Yeah, I, uh, keyed his car once while I was out collecting cans on trash day. It's a yellow apartment building. Can't miss it. INT. RESIDENCE BISHOP and NOLAN break open the door and move to clear the rooms. NOLAN You sure we shouldn't wait for a hazmat team? BISHOP There's no time. They might already be on the way to their target. She steps into another room. BISHOP Clear! They start searching the room; NOLAN finds a pile of unopened mail. NOLAN Our unknown terrorist is Brendan Mitchell. BISHOP (into radio) Control, alert task force. We have a positive I.D. on our second suspect. INT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE - BEDROOM LANGSTON is still cuffed to the bed. He calls for help as BRADFORD sits watching him, helpless. LANGSTON Help! Help! He dies. INT. MITCHELL RESIDENCE NOLAN finds several drafts of fake TSA IDs next to a printer. NOLAN Bishop? We know where they're headed. INT. PATROL CARS, NIGHT GREY, BISHOP and NOLAN, and LOPEZ and WEST are searching for the suspect. EVERS is still in the back seat of LOPEZ’ shop. GREY (on radio) Feds are pulling resources from all over the Southland. All major roads heading to LAX are being monitored. So while the airport is shut down, we'll provide support at assigned checkpoints on Century and Sepulveda Boulevards. LOPEZ 7-Adam-07, copy. En route to Sepulveda checkpoint. EVERS You're seriously gonna keep me in this car all night? LOPEZ You're the one that wanted to spend more quality time together. NOLAN Sir, this operation's moving at a million miles an hour. And these checkpoints were determined by someone who has definitely not tried to make a last-minute flight at LAX. GREY We're not running point on this. We all have orders to follow. Including me. NOLAN Yes, sir. But there is a hole in the perimeter that only an L.A. native or a rookie patrol officer who's painstakingly studied every street in this city would know. LOPEZ He's right. There are back roads off La Cienega. Our guy would know that. NOLAN Sir, even with the airport shut down, there'll be thousands of people waiting there. If these two guys get through - GREY All right, let's do it. Control, this is 7-L-20. Show us diverting to La Cienega, and reroute an airship over there. Eyes out for a blue sedan. INT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE, NIGHT CHEN is seated on the floor with her back against the bedroom door; BRADFORD is in the same position on the other side of the door. LANGSTON’s body has been covered with a sheet. CHEN Hey, I, uh I just checked with Dr. Morgan. The vaccine's minutes away. BRADFORD You know, you're good at a lot of things. Lying isn't one of them. CHEN You think I'm good at things? Can I get that in writing? (a beat) How are you doing? Are there any symptoms yet? BRADFORD I'm sweating like a pig. But it's probably because it's 100 degrees in this room. CHEN It's gonna be okay. I really believe that. BRADFORD I'm sure you do. But if it isn't - CHEN Don't think like that. It's - BRADFORD If it isn't, I'm not going out the way my man Pete here just did. CHEN What are you saying? BRADFORD When the time comes I'm going out on my own terms. The camera pans down to show BRADFORD’s service weapon in his hands. EXT. STREETS - IN PURSUIT, NIGHT AIRSHIP Be advised. Suspect vehicle spotted on Centinela, heading south onto La Cienega. California license Victor, 5, Bravo, Uniform, 9, Foxtrot, 7. BISHOP Up ahead. Blue sedan. That's him. Control, 7-Adam-15, we are in pursuit of suspect. LOPEZ 7-Adam-07 joining pursuit. GREY 7-L-20 on your 6:00. Throughout the following we see street-level and aerial shots of the blue car being pursued by several patrol cars, which use standard strategies to try to stop or divert the suspect. NOLAN Hang on. (swings around a corner at high speed) You all right? BISHOP Mm-hmm. Stay on him. NOLAN Trying. AIRSHIP All units, be advised, Airship One disengaging from pursuit. Suspect vehicle has entered a no-fly zone. Go get him. NOLAN manages to PIT the blue sedan. Surrounded by police cars, the two suspects inside start firing at the cops, who return fire. GREY (into radio) Shots fired. La Cienega and Hill. One of the suspects grabs a bag and lays down covering fire to prepare for escape. BRENDAN MITCHELL Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy, run! Run! He and JIMMY run away from the car, into a semi-residential area, as the cops continue to fire on them. RUSSO and her backup arrive to join the pursuit. She runs to join NOLAN and BISHOP. NOLAN They're running! Ready? RUSSO Yeah, let's go. GREY Control, 7-L-20. Suspects are on foot heading east. We need a five-block perimeter set up. And send Hazmat units to lock down this area for containment. The two suspects split up; NOLAN leads the chase after JIMMY and LOPEZ and WEST go after MITCHELL. NOLAN This way! MITCHELL jumps into a bus that’s parked at a stop. He has the backpack and an automatic weapon. MITCHELL Nobody move! BUS DRIVER Hey, hey, hey! MITCHELL Everybody down! Get down! He fires into the air and the passengers scream and cower. WEST has followed and catches sight of MITCHELL through the bus window. WEST He's on the bus with the virus! LOPEZ has stopped to get a rifle from the trunk. EVERS Angela, it's too dangerous. LOPEZ We have to. (to WEST) Ready? MITCHELL Everybody down! WEST and LOPEZ crouch on the steps into the bus. MITCHELL rummages in the back of the bus, extracts another backpack, and falls into a seat. LOPEZ All I need is a shot. WEST I'll get you that. MITCHELL Down! Nobody move. WEST starts to approach MITCHELL, moving slowly down the aisle, as LOPEZ remains mostly hidden in the stairwell, waiting for a clear shot. WEST (to passengers) Get outta here. Go, go. (to MITCHELL) Dude, let's talk about this. Hey! Hey! Don't do that. You don't need to do that. MITCHELL has pulled a mist bottle out of the bag. MITCHELL Let me go, or I'm gonna infect everybody on this bus! WEST If I let you go, you'll infect a hell of a lot more people. MITCHELL Yeah. None of them are gonna be you! WEST Damn. That's some straight shooting right there. Appealing to my sense of self-preservation. But here's the thing: I made my peace with dying when I got on this bus. So I'm coming over there and I'm arresting you. He’s been slowly advancing on MITCHELL, his back to LOPEZ, who sees her chance and shoots MITCHELL. MITCHELL Aah! WEST Clear! (to the passengers) Go, go! PASSENGER Off now! Off the bus! LOPEZ Go, go, go, go! The passengers flee, leaving LOPEZ and WEST with MITCHELL’s body. WEST feels a shallow, bleeding scrape on his neck. WEST Did you shoot me? LOPEZ Just a little. WEST I guess you're screwed. Rules clearly say that if you shoot your rookie, then you can't hand him off to another T.O. LOPEZ (rolls her eyes; into radio) 7-Adam-07, show Code 4 at our location, suspect down. NOLAN and RUSSO are walking down a street; BISHOP is cruising down another in her shop, using a light to check side yards and other areas. NOLAN Heading east on Crescent in search of armed terror suspect. (to resident) Ma'am, get back inside. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, crossing Wilton on Higsby. No sign of suspect. NOLAN and RUSSO hear a rustling sound and turn to look for it. NOLAN (quietly, into radio) Control, possible contact, 5824 Elgin. We're gonna check the backyard. RUSSO (also quietly) Yeah, this is Jessica Russo. Call the FAA and tell them that we're gonna fly some choppers into LAX airspace and then have them reroute an airship to our location ASAP. The two of them find fresh blood on a gate; they proceed to go over the fence and into a cluttered side yard. At the end of the yard is a dark shed with one side open, and JIMMY opens fire on them from inside. NOLAN and RUSSO return fire. NOLAN Think we got him? RUSSO Assume we didn't. (raising her voice; to JIMMY) Hey, there. You hear those sirens? That's just about a couple hundred of my closest friends coming to back me up. But you're all alone. (JIMMY fires a shot at her; to NOLAN) Okay. Your turn. NOLAN Hey, Jimmy! We got your buddy in custody. It's over. I know you're hurt. But you're still alive. And I'm offering a way for you to stay alive. Think of all the publicity you'll get. You'll be the face of your cause. So much better than being a martyr in a cold box underground. But, Jimmy, you got to decide right now. When S.W.A.T. gets here, they're just gonna light you up. JIMMY Okay. Okay. I-I-I'm coming out. Don't shoot. NOLAN Show me those hands. There’s movement inside the shed; JIMMY’s head and hands appear from behind cover. Suddenly RUSSO fires and JIMMY goes down. NOLAN What the hell? RUSSO He was reaching. NOLAN I didn't see that. He starts toward the shed, but RUSSO stops him. RUSSO Stay back. NOLAN He might still be alive. RUSSO He might be infected. So we don't go anywhere near him. (into radio) Suspect is down. I repeat, suspect is down. Yeah, area's quarantined until CDC clears it. INT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE - LIVING AREA MORGAN enters with a small package and heads for the bedroom door. CHEN Please tell me that's the vaccine. MORGAN It is. Wait. Stand back. You're not wearing protective gear. CHEN Yeah. She steps back as MORGAN calls to BRADFORD through the door. MORGAN Officer Bradford, it's time to let me in. (he opens the door a little) Hey. BRADFORD Hey, Doc. MORGAN We got it. How are you feeling? BRADFORD Not bad, all things considered. MORGAN Good. You're right at the edge of what we think is the incubation window. So the fact that you're not showing any symptoms doesn't suck. But we're gonna give you this vaccine just to make sure. She injects him with the vaccine. BRADFORD It's experimental, right? MORGAN That's correct. So we're just gonna have to wait and see what happens. Maybe nothing. Maybe you grow horns. But for now, I'd say you might've dodged a bullet. EXT. STREET - BUS STOP, NIGHT LOPEZ is talking to EVERS, who sits in the shop, as she uncuffs him. LOPEZ Any chance we can kiss and make up? Or can I expect a lawsuit? EVERS Oh, up until about 20 minutes ago, I was drafting it in my head. But then you risked everything, got on that bus, and saved those people. LOPEZ (knowingly) You got a little turned on. EVERS No. Okay, yeah, maybe a little. It made me realize that I was a little shortsighted earlier. Maybe I didn't actually know best what should happen in that situation. LOPEZ So, we're good again? EVERS Again. Does it seem like we fight a lot? LOPEZ Definitely. But I think it's our thing, you know? Like some couples swing dance or go to Disneyland. WEST is speaking to someone in front of the bus when his dad appears. WEST And I didn't want to ri- PERCY Jackson! WEST Dad. PERCY Heard what you did. WEST What can I say? I'm my father's son. Big hug. EXT. STREET, NIGHT CDC techs, police, and Homeland Security are swarming over the site where NOLAN and RUSSO confronted JIMMY. RUSSO is talking to HS personnel and NOLAN is gazing at her from across the street, looking thoughtful. BISHOP Good job. NOLAN What? Oh, um, thank you. It was all Jessica. BISHOP Don't sell yourself short. You sure you're okay? NOLAN No. (lowering his voice) I don't think he was reaching for a weapon. BISHOP What are you saying? NOLAN I'm saying she lied to me. BISHOP The guy had a biological weapon. NOLAN He was giving up. BISHOP Maybe he was. Or maybe that's what he wanted you to think. Either way, his very existence made him a clear and present danger. She's got 20 years on the job, dealing with a whole different level of bad guy. NOLAN And I don't know anything because I'm a rookie? Look, I'm no Boy Scout, all right? If six months on this job has taught me anything, it's that there is evil in this world. But in that moment, she chose to lie to me. Just like she lied to me about Henry. So either she doesn't trust me. Or she's a liar. BISHOP Or she was doing you a favor. Giving you deniability if the shooting ever became a thing. NOLAN So you're saying I should just let it go? BISHOP I'm saying it's been a crazy day. And you don't know whether you're coming or going. So before you risk your relationship and possibly your career by blindly charging forward, maybe you should sleep on it. EXT. LANGSTON’S HOUSE, DAY There’s a decontamination tent attached to the house; CHEN emerges from it into the sunshine to find her fellow rookies and their T.O.s waiting. CHEN Hey. I heard you guys saved the day. WEST It was a group effort. NOLAN Glad you're okay. CHEN Me too. I-I mean that you're okay, too. LOPEZ How's Tim? CHEN I think he's gonna be all right. NOLAN That's good news. WEST What now? CHEN 24-hour observation at the CDC. BRADFORD emerges from the tent, escorted by two people in hazmat suits, and heads for their vehicle. LOPEZ I'll bet my pension he just told doctors “Tim Bradford does not ride in a wheelchair.” BISHOP "Only way I'm leavin' out of here is on my own two feet." BRADFORD Don't you guys have paperwork to finish? CHEN He's back. LOPEZ Yeah, he is. BISHOP So stubborn. BRADFORD’s steps slow, he stands for a moment, then falls to the ground, unconscious, as the med team jump to help him and the rookies try to get close. MORGAN Officer Bradford! COPS & MEDICS Tim! Officer Bradford! We need an ambulance! Tim, what happened? What's wrong? Everyone, stay back. Tim! Somebody call help. Category:Transcripts